Life of Cree: Graduation
by echoxknox
Summary: life of Cree one shots. every operative grows and changes with their training and once they pass all the tests they graduate, for Cree this is just another step on her way to becoming a fighter for kids every where. This is the moment she graduates and becomes number 11.


**...**

**...**

**so here's a second one shot. I know I could put them all together but I don't want to so whatever anyway this is another from Cree's past I want you to know that this is kind of like a story with in a story Cree is watching the life of her friend and you are seeing it through Cree's eyes this will come in more later on if you stick around trust me.**

**on with the show.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

"Come on Abby!"

Cree was waiting for her little sister if she didn't hurry they would miss their buss and have to walk all the way home and they lived quite a ways away that's why they weren't allowed to walk to school. Abby waved to her friends and ran to the bus her back pack bounced she was running so fast.

"Coming Sis!"

"Hurry it up!" growled the bus driver he had been trying to close the door but Cree had her foot in the door.

"Were not in any hurry mister so hold your horses" Cree glared at the bus driver till Abby climbed up the steps. Sticking her tongue out she blew the bus driver a raspberry and went to sit with her sister. Taking her seat Cree smiled at Abby and pushed up the bill of her hat. It was sort of her signature thing, her hat, she never left the house without it even when she did her training, she always wore it.

"Sorry I took so long Cookie wanted to ask about hanging out with her and Wally tomorrow"

"You'll have to ask mom but I know she'll say yes she always does"

Abby nodded in agreement. It was true their parents were pretty oblivious about what Cree was doing with KND or that Abby wanted to join too. Soon Cree would be having way more "sleepovers" and "playdates" because she was going to graduate from training and finally become an agent. Just thinking about it made her smile. The weeks of hard work had paid off now she was becoming a full-fledged agent and her best friend would be graduating with her. After meeting again she and Nico had become really good friends again now they were best friends in fact and Cree couldn't be happier. Nico was a great friend and would make an awesome KND operative.

In training things went as expected and they made a killer team. They passed every test with flying colors and their commanding operative, Numbuh 792, only pushed them harder he was proud of their progress. They were setting records and making a good first impression. She hoped that the others would see what a good team they made and would put them on the same team.

"Cree its our stop" called Abby

Snapping out of her thoughts Cree grabbed her bag and followed her sister off the bus. Walking down the street she couldn't help but wonder when they would hold their graduation. It was a big event and was always held at moon base where all the other agents met the new operatives. Looking up at the sky she couldn't see the moon but she knew it was up there and pretty soon she would but up there. Smiling to herself she ran past Abby starting a race to see who could get to the front door first it was a daily ritual that the sisters loved because it was just the two of them no teachers or parents just four blocks of side walk and them.

Abby would always get ahead of her because she was smaller but Cree was stronger and used her new muscles pushing forward passing Abby. Growling playfully Abby

Throwing her backpack on the bed she went to get her communicator from her desk drawer and paused. Something wasn't right. Looking over her shoulder she saw Abby hadn't followed her and their parents weren't home yet. Frowning she turned slowly her eyes scanned every inch of her room looking for anything that might be out of place. Everything was in its place except for her laundry hamper it was empty and she knew her dad had probably emptied it after she and Abby left for school.

Nothing was wrong except her room was a little colder than usual and that's because she forgot to close her window. Wait she definitely remembered closing it before she left if it was open then that meant-Her inner monologue was interrupted when she was tackled from the side her and the intruder rolled to the side. Thinking quickly Cree threw out an elbow which was blocked but she didn't let that stop her forcing her way out of the assailant's arms she dropped into her fighting stance and threw a high kick again she was blocked and they returned it with a swift punch to her gut.

Jumping out of range Cree circled her attacker they were equally matched but that was to be expected not that she'd let that stop her she was too stubborn to give up a fight. Growling she charged and they clashed once more they met blow for blow, blocking and striking in a mirror like fashion. Undeterred Cree stopped pulling her punches till she did a jump kick they grabbed her leg and flipped her. She was weightless for a small eternity before she was face first on the floor with her attacker sitting on her back.

"Do you give?"

"NO!"

"You sure?"

"I'll never give!"

"Aright I warned you"

Cree squirmed trying to escape only for those hands to flip her over and go straight for her weak ribs Cree's eyes widened before she busted out laughing. The more she wiggled and squirmed the worse the tickling got till Cree was in tears.

"Have you had enough?"

"Yes, yes, yes please- hahahahah stop!"

"NICO COME ON!"

Finally her best friend let up and slid off the laughing girl Cree took several deep breaths trying to calm herself. Rolling over she sighed wiping her tears away she shook her head.

"I don't know how you do that!"

"Practice and the fact that my brother has the shortest fuse ever" Nico rolled her eyes all this stealth training was a major help now that her teenage brother apparently required more sleep than the average bear in hibernation.

"Do your parents know you're here?"

"Yeah I told them I was gonna spend the night"

"But my parents haven't said yes" Cree frowned as she watched Nico

"I know because your coming to a sleep over at my house"

"what?" now Cree was lost.

Nico frowned "didn't you get the message?"

"What message?"

"Check your communicator"

"o..k…" shaking her head Cree went to her desk and opened her drawer taking out the false bottom she took out her communicator. It was blinking signaling that it had one new message clicking the select button a smirking hologram of 792 appeared.

"Hello cadets I thought I might tell you myself that today is graduation, I happy to say most of you actually made it through training alive-err passed hehe-um" scratching the back of his head he cleared his throat "anyway you are to report to moon base before curfew we'll be having it all day so come after or before school 792 signing out" giving one last salute the hologram faded out.

"it's today" Cree whispered staring blankly at her communicator.

Nico frowned. "uh Cree?"

Leaving the bed she waved her hand in front of Cree's face. When that didn't work she snapped her fingers in front of her eyes trying again to snap her out of it. Nico was ready to splash water in the catatonic girls face when Cree squealed making her jump.

"Were finally graduating! Oh my god Nico we're graduating!"

Pulling Nico into a back breaking hug Cree continued to squeal till Nico tapped her shoulder. Seeing that her fried was turning blue Cree let go"

"sorry I'm just so excited!"

"yeah I figured as much" wheezed Nico

"we should go now the sooner we become agents the sooner we can come back and go on missions and save the world and-"

"CREE!" Nico shouted finally catching the girl's attention.

"what?"

"your sister is still here and your parents don't come home for another hour"

"but it said-"

"it said that they would be doing it all day so we have time"

Cree sighed Nico was right as always she couldn't believe she had forgotten about Abbey in all her excitement.

"Alright we'll wait" Cree sat on her bed patting the spot next to her Nico smiled happily taking her place by Cree's side.

"Good so what'd you do today?"

They talked about school, friends, and hopes for the future. It wasn't hard to think of the future KND held for them when both of them were so driven and over achievers, don't mistake them for goody two shoes teachers pets oh no they were cool, creative, and awesome when they wanted to be. Cree knew without a doubt that Nico would go far in the KND she was perfect leadership material if she wasn't a cadet she would probably be out there leading her own team that Cree hoped she would someday be on. The possibility of the two of them being in the same sector was extremely slim there were so many tree houses and sectors that needed help, they probably wouldn't see each other much if at all.

"Earth to Cree?"

"What?"

Nico frowned she didn't like the look on Cree's face whatever she was thinking about wasn't good.

"What were you thinking so hard about?"

"Oh…" Cree rubbed her arms already feeling lonely.

"Well I was just thinking about how we might not see each other as much once we get assigned to a sector"

Nico raised a brow. "Seriously? That's what you're worried about?"

"Well yeah aren't you?"

"No you're my best friend Cree even if they assigned me to Arctic base I would still come see you"

"Really?"

"Duh" Nico rolled her eyes and held out her fist Cree smiled and bumped hers. They were good friends the best and now it was for sure not even being Agents would separate them. The slamming of the front door told them that Cree's parents were finally home. Cree smiled it was go time!

Leaving Cree's room they ran down stairs shouting a quick see ya to Abby and slide right past Cree's parents. It was better if they didn't have a chance to question the duo when they had some serious business to take care of! Looking around they ran to end of the block and kicked the largest trashcans the sides opened revealing two rockets. Nodding to the other they fist bumped and hopped in to their individual rockets. Hitting the start Cree strapped herself in and held onto the armrests as the rocket started up. In a burst of speed she was shooting through the sky.

Looking out the tiny window she watched as her little ship blasted right through the atmosphere and into space. Who would have thought that kids would get to the moon before adults? The rocket was programed to take her into the docking bay so she had plenty of time to look at all the stares and

It took a while because the line was so long but they slowly made their way to the front. As they neared the center Cree saw their supreme leader number 496 at his computer console. He was a tall kid with bright red hair his chest plate bore his number in green marker and his dual mustard pistols on his hips. If the sight of their leader in person wasn't enough there in the middle of the stadium was the code module. The code module was the one piece of 2X4 technology that every KND member saw at least once in their life as an agent. It was the thing that was used to make you an operative and held records of operatives from the last two-hundred years probably longer!

As the crowds cheered Cree realized it was her turn standing up straight she held her head high and stepped out into the spotlight. Following protocol she rammed her finger in her nose then pushed it into the code module. The screens went from static to a picture of her.

"what is your Number?" asked 497 from his console.

"Numbuh 11"

"welcome number 11!"

The crowds of kids cheered loud and clear welcoming another operative to their ranks. Cree was getting high fives and handshakes as she walked to the side with the other graduates. Turning around she watched as Nico stepped forward the crowds went quiet as she stood in the spotlight before the code module. Giving her a thumbs up Cree waited along with the rest of KND moon base.

Following Cree's lead she rammed her finger into her nose then into the code module. The screens went to static before showing Nico.

"and what is your number?"

"number 3,000"

497's brows shot up that was quite a big number hopefully she lived up to it.

"Welcome 3,000"

The crowds cheered as she joined Cree fist bumping they joined the others cheering on the new agents.

**... **

**...**

**...**

**yup I ended it with another fist bump. leave a review if you liked it or if you watched the show.**


End file.
